


Morgan's Restaurant.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Superbat One shot series [9]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Chicago Fire, General Hospital (TV 1963), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Mark opens his Restaurant and name it after someone very close to him and those around him. Will his opening night go off without a hitch or will someone try and cause trouble.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Reagan (Batwoman), Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Harrison Chase (General Hospital)/Original Male Character(s), Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder, Matthew Casey/Veracity (Pitch Perfect), Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth
Series: Superbat One shot series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975576
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest story gone from a one shot to a two chapter story called Morgan's Restaurant i hope you all enjoy it

(Over in Gotham over at Kane Tower Mark walks off of the elevator and into Kate's office as he walks in he all of a sudden looks nervous he doesn't know why but he 

does as he walks in he knocks on the door getting her to look up at him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. You got a minute?  
Kate: Yeah.

(He walks in more and over to her.)

Kate: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. It's just i have an idea and i was hoping to run it by you.  
Kate: Okay.

(He pulls the paperwork out of his jacket pocket and hands it to her she looks it over and laughs.)

Kate: You wanna open your own restaurant?  
Mark: I do actually.  
Kate: In Gotham?  
Mark: Yes.  
Kate: Why here?  
Mark: Well i'd open one up in Llanview. But my father's ex would just make it a living nightmare for me and i really don't want it.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Besides. The one i'm thinking won't be a high class restaurant like the gay bashers restaurant or anyother restaurant here in Gotham.  
Kate: So you're saying it's going to be like the Hold up?  
Mark: Yes. It'll welcome all gays Straights Trans whoever.  
Kate: You're one hell of a person.  
Mark: I like to think so. But someone people just don't seem to agree.  
Kate: Like who?  
Mark: Dorian Lord being one of the major ones.  
Kate: Yeah well in my opinion she shouldn't really get a say in what you do. But what about the Crows.  
Mark: Oh no i'll still be working with them. This is just something I've been wanting to do for the longest time and well.  
Kate: No i get it. Where you were you thinking about opening it up?  
Mark: That's kind of the reason why i came here. I was hoping you had listing of buildings that are abandoned.  
Kate: Like?  
Mark: Restaurant type buildings?  
Kate: Or a peace of land that you could build on?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm willing to pay whatever they want.  
Kate: Okay. I'll have Luke look into properties.  
Mark: Okay and thank you.  
Kate: No problem. You were worried i'd say no.  
Mark: Well me and Vera didn't really end things on good terms. Hell her bandmates won't even talk to me.  
Kate: Yeah well the person she chose to be with didn't deserve another chance.  
Mark: No he didn't. But then again he didn't deserve the chance he got with his ex wife.  
Kate: True. But don't let who my sister is with now keep you from doing this.  
Mark: I won't. In fact when it comes around to the grand opening.  
Kate: I'll see to it.  
Mark: Thank you. I can't deal with Casey.  
Kate: No i hear ya. Like i said i'll talk to Luke.  
Mark: Are right i'll see ya.  
Kate: Okay.

(He turns and walks out of the office as he walks out he bumps into the woman he was hoping to miss.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: You sure you should be seen with me? I mean Calamity would beat me up at any minute.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah. You can be. Besides after that interaction you had with them i talked to them all and told them that what Casey said wasn't true. Me and you i hope 

ended on good terms.

Mark: I'd like to think so.  
Veracity: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: I'd lie and say it's okay. But it's really not.

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: Anyway. What?  
Mark: Oh. I was running an idea by Kate and she really liked it.  
Veracity: And that is?  
Mark: You wanna get something to eat and i'll tell you. Just as friends i swear.  
Veracity: Yeah sure.  
Mark: Okay i'll meet you downstairs.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He walks off towards the elevator. As she walks in and to talk to Kate.)

Kate: Did you play nice?  
Veracity: I did. I didn't break up with him to be an ass.  
Kate: You sure about that?

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off. As Kate gets up and walks over to her.)

Veracity: Okay so i did.  
Kate: Why? He still loves you.  
Veracity: I know and i still love him.  
Kate: Is that why you let the other girls rip into him.  
Veracity: I had nothing to do with that Kate.  
Kate: Oh i know that. But does he?  
Veracity: Yeah he does. And like i told him. After that little run in he had with them. I talked to them and told them the break up wasn't as bad as Casey made it 

seem. Was he upset yes. But he did hit me no.

Kate: Wait he told them that Mark raised his hand to you?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Kate: Did he?  
Veracity: Of course he didn't. Mark's not like that. Like i said he was upset which i get. But no he didn't raise his hand to me.  
Kate: Okay. Now by the sounds of it you two have a friends lunch date.  
Veracity: Yeah. I'll come by the Hold up tonight and we can catch up.  
Kate: Sounds good.

(She nods her head at her as she turns and walks off to go down and meet up with Mark. Down in the garage Mark's waiting by his truck as someone walks up to him.)

Mark: Whatever it is you want i don't have it.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Chicago: Oh you're no fun.  
Mark: I've heard that a lot.  
Chicago: So it would seem. What you?  
Mark: I was here to see Kate.  
Chicago: Oh.  
Mark: It's still weird seeing her again.  
Chicago: She didn't die Mark. She just went missing.  
Mark: Yeah i know. I was actually nervous about going up and talking to her.  
Chicago: Well. She's still here so.  
Mark: Yeah. And why you are here?  
Chicago: I was told by Veracity's boy toy to keep an eye on her.  
Mark: Why he afraid he's gonna lose her to me?

(He laughs at him.)

Chicago: You'd think that was it.  
Mark: Well.  
Chicago: Yes it is.  
Mark: And?  
Chicago: I sure as hell hope he does. He doesn't deserve her.  
Mark: No he doesn't. But than again that's who she chose to be with.  
Chicago: That why you're still waiting down in the parking garage for her.  
Mark: We're going out to lunch as friends nothing more.  
Chicago: Oh believe me i'm not judging you. I can tell how she still looks at you Mark. She still loves you.  
Mark: Tell that to her bandmates.  
Chicago: Trust me. Me and others have been. But everytime we walk away.  
Mark: I know. And i believe it.

(He laughs at him.)

Mark: Anyway. I gotta get going.  
Chicago: Okay. Look Mark.

(He looks at him.)

Chicago: Don't let Casey's lies keep you from trying to rebuild your friendship with the other members of the band.  
Mark: I'm trying my hardest. But every time i think i'm making progress with them. He comes up with another lie that gets them to hate me so i'm not even going to try 

anymore. You can tell them i said that for all i care.

(He opens the door and gets into the truck as Veracity walks up to it and gets in once she's in he looks at her and smiles as she closes the door and he starts it up 

then leaves as Chicago stands there annoyed.)

Chicago: Damn it. 

(Later over at one of the diners in Gotham Mark's showing Veracity his idea for the restaurant and she's looking it over.)

Veracity: Wow. This is actually a really good idea.  
Mark: Yeah your sister thinks so.  
Veracity: Yeah. Kate's got a lot of faith in people even if she doesn't let it show.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: You have any ideas on where you want it to be?  
Mark: Anywhere really. As long as it's not in Chicago or Llanview.  
Veracity: Dorian Lord?  
Mark: Yup.  
Veracity: And you can't stay away from Chicago forever Mark.  
Mark: Yeah i know. And i know it's a big city.  
Veracity: It is. And you have other friends at the firehouse.  
Mark: Brett and Foster don't count.

(She puts her head down and starts laughing.)

Mark: Yeah i know who you mean't. But their not as pretty to look at it.  
Veracity: Yeah Mark i think.  
Mark: Yeah i know. Their dating. And i'm okay with that. One of the many idea's i had for this is it welcomes in anyone. Not just straight people like.  
Veracity: Yeah i remember Kate telling me about her and Sophie being there and the owner threw them out.  
Mark: See. I knew Batwoman should of gone in there beaten him up.

(She looks at him and laughs as one of the other girls from the band walks in and Mark sees who it is and gets upset. Seeing his mood change she turns to see who it is 

and smiles at him.)

Veracity: I know his lie screwed up your friendship with Calamity the most. But Mark don't let his lie get to you.  
Mark: It's mostly getting to them. And they all know damn well i'd never raise a hand to you.  
Veracity: I know that. And Mark i'm sorry he's putting you through hell.  
Mark: Yeah well when Severide found out about the lie he chewed into him. Off the clock that is.  
Veracity: Always good to hear.  
Mark: Yeah.

(As they continue to sit there and talk Calamity walks over to them.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey. 

(Mark looks at her and then gets up to leave.)

Mark: Well Vera it was nice seeing you.  
Veracity: You too.  
Mark: And no worries this is on me.

(He hands her the money and she smiles at him. As he grabs up his things and leaves the diner as Veracity looks at her friend annoyed.)

Veracity: Seriously?  
Calamity: What?  
Veracity: We were just talking.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Veracity: Well then stop acting like he's gonna do what Casey keeps claiming he'll do.

(She looks at her and can tell she's annoyed with them.)

Calamity: What you want us to do?  
Veracity: Stop acting like the way we were before Mark and the Bellas came into our lives. Because that's who Casey wants not me and not the Bellas.

(She looks at her and then looks off. As she looks at her.)

Veracity: Look i get you three are protect of. But so's Mark.  
Calamity: I.  
Veracity: Cal Mark was in our life long before Matt Casey was. And you three know damn well he wouldn't hurt me. Was he upset over the break up yes he was. But he 

packed up his things and left that black eye you guys saw on me came from Casey.

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: Casey!  
Veracity: I wouldn't give him what he wanted back then and he punched me and if it hadn't of been for Mark showing up when he did he would of done a lot worse. And the 

only reason he made up that lie was because Mark went and laid into him at work. He wanted you three to turn against him and given how you guys have been treating him 

like shit it would seem like he had. You've known Mark for over ten years Cal. Do you honestly think he would ever hit me?

Calamity: No i don't.  
Veracity: Well when you three pull your heads out of your asses go and find him.

(She walks up to the cashier to go and pay for their food as Calamity looks around annoyed. Outside Mark's getting ready to get into his truck as someone walks up to 

him he turns to see who it is and goes to get in but he grabs him and turns him around.)

Mark: What you want? You've are ready got the girl and turned three of my bestfriends against me. So be happy with your little happy miserable life.  
Casey: And why is that?  
Mark: Because Veracity won't ever love you like she loves me.

(With that Casey punched him sending his head to the side.)

Casey: Watch it.  
Mark: Watch what? Telling the truth. What you gonna if i don't. You gonna hit Veracity again. And then blame it on me again. Oh no wait you've are ready done that.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Casey: Keep it up Mark.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(He attacks him sending him into his truck as he hits it Mark knees him in the stomach getting him to double over in pain then he throws him to the ground he looks at 

him.)

Mark: Go back to Chicago Casey and stay there.

(He gets up and goes after him again sending Mark into his truck again Mark being able to hold his own gets him in the face and throws him into the truck getting him 

to go back to the ground. He grabs out his phone and text Sophie who rushes off towards him with Julia with her once the text is sent he throws the phone back into his 

truck and closes the door. As Casey goes after him again and starts beating on him until a couple of Crows rush forward and grab him off of Mark and throws him to the 

ground. And cuff him as Sophie pulls up and stops the SUV and puts it into park once it's in park she shuts it off and they both get out of it and head to Mark to look 

him over. As they get to him he starts getting up and leans on the car next to him.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He looks at Casey who looks annoyed.)

Sophie: Get him down to head Quarters.)  
Agent: Yes ma'am.

(They walk off with him as Mark looks around annoyed.)

Sophie: What set him off this time?  
Mark: What doesn't set that prick off?  
Sophie: You were with Veracity?  
Mark: Yeah. I was just showing her some ideas about a restaurant that i wanna open up here but.  
Sophie: You can't be around her?  
Mark: Apparently i can't be.  
Sophie: I'd go and see Mary.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(He walks off to go and see Mary. As he walks off she looks at Julia.)

Julia: How is it that bastard is still out on the streets.  
Sophie: Veracity won't press charges and neither will Mark out of fear of upsetting her.  
Julia: Yeah well in my opinion he just assaulted a Crows agent.  
Sophie: I know.

(She nods her head at her. Later over at Mary's clinic Mark's there getting looked over by her as Kate walks in.)

Kate: What happened?  
Mark: I was just leaving the diner when Calamity walked in and not wanting to start argument with her i got up and left not before i paid for the food but.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: As i was getting into my truck Casey showed up and started in on me.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mary: Seriously Kate why is that jackass still out on the street?  
Kate: I don't know.  
Mark: Because Vera won't press charges and well because of me.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: I don't want to upset her.  
Kate: Mark he's beating the hell out of you in broad daylight.  
Mark: I know.  
Kate: So know what you do?  
Mark: He'll be back out on the streets within the hour.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mary: Well you gotta do something Mark. He comes after you again and only this time it being at night.  
Mark: I don't think he really cares about the bat Mary.  
Mary: If i were him i would.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: She's right Mark.  
Mark: I know.

(She smiles at him as Ryan walks into the room. Seeing her Mary's face lights up getting her to smile at her which gets both Mark and Kate to look over at her and 

laugh.)

Mark: I do believe your sister has a crush.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Mary: I do not. Shut up.

(They start laughing at her as Ryan walks up to them.)

Ryan: I was at work when i got told by Calamity that Casey went nuts.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He gets off of the table and looks at her.)

Mark: What she say?  
Ryan: Just that you were able to hold your own and beat the hell out of him.  
Mark: I didn't do nearly as much as he deserved.  
Ryan: Oh believe me i know.

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: Anyway. I better go.  
Kate: Okay. Oh hey. I talked to Luke.  
Mark: And?  
Kate: He came up with these buildings here not to far from the Hold up.

(He takes the list from her and looks through them.)

Mark: Oh wow. There's a lot of them.  
Kate: There is. Narrow it down to the ones you wanna look at and i'll get work on showing you around them.  
Mark: Yeah okay thanks Kate.  
Kate: You're welcome.  
Mark: I gotta tell ya.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I've actually missed having you around. I mean don't get me wrong Ryan's hot and all but.

(Ryan starts laughing at Mary's face.)

Ryan: Wow.  
Mark: But you're my favorite Batwoman.

(He kisses her cheek getting her to laugh at him as he walks off.)

Mark: And i know you're Sophie's.

(She looks at him as Mary and Ryan start laughing at her face.)

Mary: Or Reagan's?

(Ryan continues to laugh at her.)

Mark: Or Julia's.  
Kate: Would you.

(He starts laughing.)

Ryan: Or what's that reporters name from Catco?  
Mary: Kara!  
Ryan: Yes.  
Kate: No.

(She goes to walk off but Mark grabs her and hugs her getting her to laugh at them then he pulls away from her.)

Kate: Stop it. I just got back again and getting into a relationship not on the top of my list.  
Mark: I know. Anyway. I better go. And when i chose one there anyway i can bring someone in to help me out?  
Kate: Yeah that's fine.  
Mark: Okay cool i'll see ya.  
Kate: Okay. Besides. I heard Reagan's seeing someone else?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Mary: Who?  
Mark: I don't know. I haven't seen Reagan since the journal was taken and after Julia cornerd her in a parking lot.  
Kate: Yeah i'm still pissed at her about that.  
Mark: If you think you're the only one.  
Ryan: Is this Reagan good looking by any chance?  
Mark: Oh she's gorgeous.  
Kate: She is.  
Mark: And related to Oliver Queen.  
Ryan: As in?  
Mark: As in the Green Arrow.  
Ryan: She's better.

(Kate looks at her and hugs her getting her to laugh as Mark walks off laughing. Then walks back over to them.)

Mark: She's right.  
Kate: Well thank you. But never let Oliver hear you say that. Actually no let him hear you say it.  
Mary: Yeah even her ex girlfriend is a fan of the Bat?  
Kate: Oh really?  
Ryan: Yeah. But don't ever tell her i told you.  
Kate: Will do.  
Mark: Now i better go. Before anyone starts questioning things.  
Kate: Okay.

(He turns and walks off to go back over to Crow Head Quarters.)

Ryan: He's still in love with your guys sister isn't he?  
Mary: He is. 

(She nods her head at them. Then Mary hands her a note and she picks it up to read it and then looks at her.)

Ryan: Wow.  
Mary: Yeah. Anyway. So Batwoman is better then the Green Arrow?  
Ryan: Yes.  
Mary: You really shouldn't of told her that.  
Kate: Hey.

(Mary laughs at her. Over the next few months Mark's restaurant has been going through a remodel after picking the building he's going to use for his restaurant he 

called in his step father to do the remodel as the work on it continues it starts getting the attention of reporters from his hometown to Port Charles and other places 

and once learning of him getting ready to open up his own restaurant in Gotham Dorian showed up trying to cause trouble but was told to hake from the Crows when she 

showed up to his place of business she continued to try and stop him from opening it there and he just laughed at her.)

Mark: You know this is Gotham right?  
Dorian: Yes i do.  
Mark: You have no standing here. So do me a favor go back to Llanview and stay there. I don't need a gold digger telling me what i can and can't do in Gotham. So i 

would leave before i have you arrested for harassment.

(Then he walked around her and walked the rest of the way to his restaurant as he got there he walked up to his former step father.)

Mark: Charlie!

(He looked over at him and smiled.)

Charlie: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. How's it going?  
Charlie: Good. You wanna take a look?  
Mark: Yeah.

(They both walk inside after he handed him a hard hat as they walked in he looked around the area.)

Mark: Wow.  
Charlie: Right.  
Mark: This is starting look like well a restaurant.

(He starts laughing then calms down.)

Charlie: And if things keep going the way they are you should be able to open up for business in two weeks.  
Mark: Okay awesome. I've are ready been looking into Managers and well other things.  
Charlie: Hey you hire whoever you believe will run this place as smoothly as Kate runs the Hold up.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He laughs at him then calms down as they continue to walk through the building. Once the tour was over with they walked out and Mark handed him the hard hat back and 

walks off to go back to work. As the remodel on his restaurant continues Mark asked Mary and Ryan to do him a favor and asked them to find some of the best people to 

hire for his restaurant when they could.)

Mary: Yeah sure. We can do that.  
Mark: Okay thank you. And when you get the interviews set up let me know and i'll do the interviews are right.  
Mary: Okay.  
Mark: Okay good.

(He turned and walked off. After weeks of doing interviews and walking through his building which is getting to look more and more like a restaurant and with Mark 

being so busy hasn't been able to think of a name for the restaurant until he talked to Michael and he told him a name he could name it and got both Carly and Sonny's 

permission to use the name and he went to the sign depot and handed them design for the sign and they agreed to make it then told him they'd deliver it to his 

restaurant and he nodded his head at them and then left. All of this is leading up to a week before his restaurant's grand opening Mark got a call from his former Step 

father and went down to the restaurant as he got there he stopped the truck and found someone he hadn't seen in almost year.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She turned and looked at him.)

Reagan: Hey.

(He walks over to her and hugged her then pulled away from her.)

Mark: How's it going?  
Reagan: Good. Your step father let me take a look around the restaurant.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Looks really good inside.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome. So you're a week away from the grand opening.  
Mark: I am.  
Reagan: How's it feel?  
Mark: It feels good. I can't wait. We've got the kitchen staff the severs the waiters bussers and i'm guessing you're the new Bartender.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Well than I'm happy you're here.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Why here?  
Reagan: I just couldn't work with assholes anymore.  
Mark: You worked over at Molly's?  
Reagan: So see asshole central.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: You didn't have to quit Reagan.  
Reagan: I know that. But i couldn't work there anymore and have Casey saying things that might of gotten me to punch his lights out.  
Mark: Well thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome. You ever patch things up with the other Evermoist members?  
Mark: I've been trying but everytime i try.  
Reagan: Casey comes up with another lie that makes them hate you all over again right?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Well maybe someday Veracity will wise up and dump him.  
Mark: Yeah i don't see that happening.  
Reagan: I can't say that i blame you.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then the two people he called here show up and walk up to him.)

Mark: Carly Sonny.  
Carly: Hey. 

(She hugs him then pulls away from him as shakes Sonny's hand.)

Sonny: What's going on?  
Mark: I wanted to show you guys something.  
Carly: Okay.

(He walks over to the tarp him along with Oliver pull it down and show them the name of the restaurant they see the name and nealy lose it.)

Mark: Welcome to Morgan's.

(Carly walks over to him and hugs him again getting him to smile at her then pulls away from him.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Right.  
Reagan: Whose idea was this?  
Mark: Michael's.

(She laughs at him as she looks up at it.)

Reagan: You're one hell of a friend.  
Mark: I like to think so.

(She laughs at him as she's seeing him a little differently. Then he sees Calamity and walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Calamity: Hey. Wow Morgan's.  
Mark: Yeah. That was actually his brother's idea.  
Calamity: That's actually a really good name for it.  
Mark: It is.  
Calamity: Hey look Mark i just wanted to come and apologize for the hell me and the other two girls have put you through.  
Mark: Yeah well.  
Calamity: We all knew deep down that it wasn't true but.  
Mark: No hey Call i get it. You three are protect of her. I get it.  
Calamity: Okay. So it okay if i bring Beca to this?  
Mark: You really think i'd keep you and the other girls from coming to the grand opening.  
Calamity: Thought had crossed our minds.  
Mark: Well i wouldn't. All of you are welcomed.  
Calamity: Okay. I'll go and tell them.  
Mark: Okay. Oh hey.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: I actually have a stage in there so if you guys wanna perform the opening night i wouldn't say no.

(She laughs at him.)

Calamity: It's amazing.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: We've been treating you so bad and you're still willing to let us play for you?  
Mark: Believe it or not Cal i do still love you guys. Even if three out of the four went back to their old ways.  
Calamity: I'm sorry. And trust me. Me and Beca have had a lot of fights on that subject.  
Mark: And?  
Calamity: With her being as tiny as she is. She still gets her point across.

(Mark laughs at her then calms down.)

Mark: At least you know she loves you.  
Calamity: I do actually. I don't know what i'd do if i ever lost her.  
Mark: I hear ya.

(She laughs at him.)

Calamity: Anyway. I'll see ya.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as Mark stands there and smiles to himself as Reagan walks up to him.)

Reagan: That looked promising.  
Mark: Yeah it did. You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. That was really sweet of you.

(She points back at the sign.)

Mark: Yeah. I mean Morgan had his issues but he was still damn good guy whose life was ended way to soon.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Anyway.

(She laughs at him as they walk back over to the other's. Over the next week Mark and Charlie do the last minute touches on the restaurant once everything is done on 

it Mark looks at it and smiles at it. Later that night over at his apartment he's sitting at the table looking over some papers for his soon to be restaurant with 

thanks to his former step-father should be open within the next few days. As he's looking it over someone knocks on the door he gets up to go and answer it as he gets 

to the door he opens it to find Chase there.) 

Mark: Chase!


	2. Grand Opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Morgan's restaurant i hope you all enjoy it

Mark: Chase!   
Chase: Hi.   
Mark: Hi. What's wrong?   
Chase: Finn's not my brother. 

(Mark looks at him confused.) 

Mark: What?   
Chase: He's not my brother.   
Mark: Okay so who is he?   
Chase: He's my father. 

(Mark looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him. But let's him into the apartment as he walks in. Mark closes the door behind him once it's closed 

he turns and looks at him.) 

Mark: How you know he's your father?   
Chase: I found a DNA test and I read them.   
Mark: I'm sorry Chase.   
Chase: It's fine.   
Mark: I can tell it's not.   
Chase: It's not. I mean my whole life I've been lied to about something so important.   
Mark: Oh I know that. It's just.   
Chase: Don't defend him and my mom. I can't handle it.   
Mark: I wasn't. In fact I know a lot of people who have cheated on their boyfriend girlfriend or well in your moms case her fiance.   
Chase: Yeah and to do it with my brother.   
Mark: Yeah I know. You okay?   
Chase: I can honestly say I don't know. I mean my whole life i was told my dad was my dad and Finn was my brother.   
Mark: She say anything?   
Chase: She said the night she slept with Finn was a mistake. But if so.   
Mark: I can't tell you something I have no answer for.   
Chase: I know that. And here she told me not judge Anna to hard due to her keeping who was really Peter's mother was from him.   
Mark: No one said people think before they do something that'll cost them the ones they love.   
Chase: She's are ready losing my father so. There's nothing she's losing there.   
Mark: She could lose you. 

(He smiles at him.) 

Chase: Yeah I know she could.   
Mark: As far as knowing people who have cheated on their loved ones.   
Chase: Who?   
Mark: My dad for one thing. My brother's are two others and my sisters.   
Chase: Wow. Have you ever cheated on the person. You love?   
Mark: No. Had i thought about it. Yes I have. Would i ever do it no.   
Chase: Well whoever gets too together with you will be very lucky.   
Mark: I hope so. 

(He laughs at him as he stands there and turns to leave but Mark grabs him back.) 

Mark: You sure you're okay?   
Chase: I can honestly say I don't know. I mean. 

(Mark smiles at him.) 

Mark: Well all i can say is that.   
Chase: I get it.   
Mark: Okay.   
Chase: I'm gonna go before we do something that could get us into trouble.   
Mark: Like what? 

(Chase kisses him getting Mark to smile in it as their kissing he pushes him towards the door and leans him against it as they land on it Chase opens his shirt once 

it's open he pushes it off of him once it's off he throws it to the floor as it hits the floor he pulls away from him and looks at him.) 

Chase: I'd apologize for it.   
Mark: Neither am I. 

(He smiles at him as he pushes him back towards his room as they get there they walk in and he closes the door behind them once it's closed he turns and looks at him.) 

Mark: You sure about this?   
Chase: I am actually.   
Mark: Okay.

(He walks over to him and pushes him back onto the bed as he lands on it Mark pushes his shirt up and leans in and kisses his stomach getting him to look up and Chase 

moans in enjoyment from it as the kiss on it continues he runs his hands over his stomach getting him to look up at him then he looks up again when he feels him run 

his tongue over his bellybutton getting Chase smile at him then Mark pulls away from it and kisses his stomach again getting him to lean into the kiss then he pulls 

away from it and starts kissing up his chest to his neck as he's kissing on his neck he runs his hands through his hair getting Mark to smile in his kiss on it.) 

Chase: Oh god Mark. 

(Mark smiles in his kiss on his neck and slides his hand down his chest to his stomach to his bellybutton as he gets his hand there he runs his fingers over it getting 

him to smile at him.) 

Chase: Oh god 

(Then he pulls away from his neck and Chase turns his head and looks at him.) 

Mark: You okay?   
Chase: I'm fine. That was nice.   
Mark: Always good to hear. 

(He smiles at him as he kisses him again as their kissing Chase smiles in it as he's smiling Mark deepens it as their kiss deepens Mark moves against his middle 

getting him to moan in the kiss as he continues to move against his middle Chase smiles in the kiss then he pulls away from him as Mark leans in and kisses his chest 

getting him to smile at him then he pulls away from it as Chase turns them over and starts kissing down Mark's chest to his stomach to his bellybutton as he's kissing 

on it Mark looks up at him and then puts his head back down as Chase pulls away from it and then runs his tongue over it getting Mark to smile at him then he pulls 

away from him and sits up take his shirt off once it's off he throws it to the floor as Mark runs his fingers over his bellybutton getting Chase to smile at him.) 

Chase: Like what you see you?   
Mark: Yes I do. 

(He sits up and plays with his nipples getting him to smile at him.) 

Mark: You're so beautiful Chase.   
Chase: So are you.   
Mark: I'd ask again but.   
Chase: I really wanna do this Mark.   
Mark: Okay. 

(He kisses him again as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it Chase deepens the kiss sending them into a love making session. Over in 

National City,CA over at Catco magazine Kate walks into Kara's office and knocks on the door getting her to look up at her.)

Kara: Kate!  
Kate: Hey.  
Kara: What's up?  
Kate: I know you're really busy but i was hoping and i know this is very last minute but.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: I was kind of hoping you'd be my plus one to Mark's restaurants grand opening?

(Kara looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: Yeah sure. I'd love too.  
Kate: Okay good. Um i don't.  
Kara: I'll fly into Gotham tomorrow.  
Kate: Okay good. Meet me at the Hold up and we'll walk down to Mark's restaurant.  
Kara: Okay.   
Kate: Okay i'll see you later.  
Kara: Okay. Actually Kate.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: I'm actually done for the day. You wanna go and some dinner?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah sure. As long as you don't make me go broke.

(Kara laughs at her as shuts the light off on her desk and grabs up her things and they leave the office as they walk out they start talking and joking around as their 

walking towards the elevator William sees them together and gets annoyed. Back over in Gotham Mary's looking over some paperwork as Ryan walks up to her office and 

knocks on the door getting her to look up at her.)

Mary: Hey.  
Ryan: Hey. Um i know this is really last notice but.  
Mary: What?  
Ryan: Would you like to be my plus one to Mark's grand open of his restaurant?

(Mary looks at her and smiles.)

Mary: Yeah sure.  
Ryan: Okay cool. Um i know you're busy right now. But would you like to go and grab a burger or something?  
Mary: Yes i would.

(She laughs at her as she takes her lap coat off and puts it down as she grabs her coat and walks out of the office as Ryan closes it and they walk off. Back over at 

Mark's in his bedroom their both on the bed under the covers kissing as their kissing Mark deepens it sending them into another love making session. Back over in 

National City,Ca over at one of the diners in both Kate and Kara are there talking and joking around as their talking William walks in and sees them together. Over by 

Kate and Kara they haven't paid much attention to him walking into the diner and continue on with their date as they continue on with what their talking about he 

realize's Kara doesn't care if he's there so he decides he's gonna go over and try start something with Kate.)

William: Hey Kara.

(She looks up at him and then to Kate.)

Kara: Hi William what can i do for you?  
William: Just thought i'd come over and see if you have a date for Mark's restaurant tomorrow night?  
Kara: I do actually.  
William: Oh. With who?  
Kara: With Kate.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

William: Oh wow. Okay. Well if you want to go with some washed up military student go for it.  
Kate: I'd rather be washed up Military student over a British ass hat.

(He looks at her as Kara looks off trying to keep from laughing as he gets up to go and get into her face only to have Alex walk up to him and pushes him away.)

Alex: Doors the other way.

(He looks at her and walks off annoyed. Then Alex turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Nice timing as always.

(Alex laughs at her.)

Kara: I've told him time and time again i don't see him the way he sees me but.  
Kate: But he's still trying to get with you?  
Kara: Yeah and i gotta tell ya.  
Kate: What?  
Kara: You actually didn't punch him.  
Kate: I thought about it.  
Kara: And?  
Kate: I like my freedom to much.

(They laugh at her as Alex walks off to go and join up with Maggie.)

Kara: I would of punched him.  
Kate: Na you're too nice.  
Kara: Not when i'm around Lex i'm not.  
Kate: Yeah well Lex Luthor is a tool so there's that.  
Kara: Oh i know he is. But he'll never see it that way.  
Kate: Oh i know he won't. But than again. When it comes around to people like him we always gotta be the bigger person.  
Kara: You're starting to sound like your father.  
Kate: I know. He use to tell me Veracity and Mary that a lot growing up and to this day he still stands by it.  
Kara: He really does sound like a good person Kate.  
Kate: He is. And i love him. He's a good father but.  
Kara: He looked as much as the other's did in trying to find you.  
Kate: I know he did.

(She smiles at her. As they continue on with what their talking about Kate say's something that gets Kara laughing. Meanwhile back over in Gotham Mary and Ryan are 

walking towards the diner talking and joking around.)

Mary: Shut up i didn't say that.  
Ryan: Yeah okay.  
Mary: I didn't that was you.  
Ryan: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Mary: Stop fibbing Ryan Wilder.  
Ryan: I don't fib.

(She smacks her arm getting her to laugh at her. She looks at her and laughs as someone bumps into them sending them both into the wall as they go into it Mary looks 

at her and laughs.)

Mary: You are right?  
Ryan: Yeah i'm okay. Are you?  
Mary: Yeah i'm dine.

(Ryan laughs at her.)

Ryan: You're dine.

(Mary looks off also laughing.)

Mary: I mean't fine. Oh my god.

(She continues to laugh as she realizes how close they are and laughs.)

Mary: Or at i least i will be.

(Ryan looks at her and smiles as she kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she continues to smile in it then pulls away from her.)

Ryan: Well.

(She laughs at her.)

Mary: Wanna skip dinner.  
Ryan: Yeah.

(They both walk off towards Kate's Penthouse. Since they found Kate Ryan moved out and let Mary have the spare bedroom in her sister's place. Back over at Mark's 

apartment back in his room both Mark and Chase are asleep as their sleeping Mark wakes up and looks next to him and smiles when he sees who it is and puts his hand 

onto his head getting him to wake up and look at him.) 

Chase: Hi.   
Mark: Hi. You okay?   
Chase: Yeah I'm okay.   
Mark: You sure?   
Chase: Yeah. I had fun. Kissing these. 

(He kisses him again getting Mark to smile in it then he pulls away from him as Mark smiles at him.) 

Mark: So no regrets.   
Chase: No regrets.   
Mark: Okay good. 

(He smiles at him.) 

Chase: Thank you.   
Mark: For what?   
Chase: Listening to me. And being there for me.   
Mark: You're welcome.   
Chase: You're cute.   
Mark: Yeah and hot. 

(He pushes him back onto the bed and kisses him again then pulls away from him as he runs his fingers down his stomach to his bellybutton as he gets his fingers there 

he sticks one inside of it and tickles it getting him to laugh at him then he keeps doing it getting Chase to continue to laugh then he stops and kisses him getting 

him to smile in it then he pulls away from him.) 

Mark: So you're ticklish are ya Detective Chase.   
Chase: Yes I am.   
Mark: Good to know. 

(He kisses him again as their kissing Mark continues to smile in it then he pulls away from him as looks at him and continues to smile at him. He goes to kiss him 

again as someone knocks on the door getting them both turn and look towards his hallway.)

Mark: Do me a favor and hold that thought.  
Chase: Okay.

(He kisses him then pulls away from him as Mark leans over the side and grabs his pants and puts them once their on he gets off of the bed and grabs up his shirt once 

he has it he puts it on and walks off towards his door to go and answer. As he gets to the door he opens it to find Chase's mother there.)

Mark: Jackie!  
Jackie: Hi. I'm sorry if i'm bothering you so late.  
Mark: No it's fine. Come on in.

(He moves out of her way and let's her inside as he buttons and zips up his pants then he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Jackie: Well i was doing a story on the grand opening of your restaurant so i went down to the firehouse in Chicago to ask the fire fighters there what they thought of 

you opening up a restaurant here in Gotham.

Mark: Okay. I think a lot of reporters are doing that.  
Jackie: I'm aware of that.  
Mark: Okay. What's going on?  
Jackie: Well i was going around asking them what they thought.  
Mark: Okay.  
Jackie: They all said it was great idea and can't wait to come here to and eat the food.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: Yeah they won't have to worry. I'm not the one cooking.

(She laughs at his joke.)

Jackie: Yeah that's what Brett and her girlfriend said.  
Mark: Oh those two.   
Jackie: But their.  
Mark: Oh i know their only kidding. I respect the hell out of them for it.  
Jackie: Okay good. But one fire fighter. I think he said his name is Casey.  
Mark: Okay.  
Jackie: He said this and i wanted to run this by you before i published this story in the morning.

(She hands him what she wrote out and he reads it over as he's reading it he looks up at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: Were you planning on talking to him?  
Jackie: No. Finn told me how you felt about the man after what he did to you and Veracity. So i was just going to ask the ones you did still get a long with and then 

leave.

Mark: Oh.  
Jackie: He came up to me and told me what he really thought of you opening it up.  
Mark: Yeah i can see that.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Mark Buchanan only wanted to open up a restaurant to show up the Hold up's owner Kate Kane. And in doing so he named his restaurant after Sonny and Carly 

Corinthos dead Son Morgan Jason Corinthos.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Jackie: I'd ask if you're okay but.  
Mark: That's not why i named the restaurant after Morgan.   
Jackie: I know i'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine.  
Jackie: Like i said. I won't run this without your permission.  
Mark: Well thank you. I have a feeling if you rewrite this it'll just cause him to give you trouble and that's trouble you don't need.  
Jackie: No it's not.  
Mark: So run it.   
Jackie: You sure? Because once it's out there.  
Mark: It's fine. 

(She turns and walks off to go and publish the artical as she walks out she closes the door as Mark sits down and looks around annoyed.)

Chase: I can always go and beat him up for you.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: It wouldn't do any good. It would just give him something else to say or be even more of a prick so.  
Chase: But it would make me feel better.

(Mark smiles as he stands up and walks over to him.)

Mark: I don't need you getting arrested. Casey isn't worth that.  
Chase: Okay.  
Mark: Besides i'm having way to much fun tonight.

(He kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it. Then he pulls away from him as they both walk off towards his room. The following morning over in Chicago Mark 

walks up to Casey and Severide's place knowing they aren't home but knowing someone is there as he gets there he bangs on the door inside Veracity walks over to it and 

opens it to see Mark there looking pissed off.)

Veracity: Hey what's wrong?  
Mark: Have you read this?

(He shows her the paper and she takes it from him letting him into the apartment and closes the door.)

Veracity: Wait wait what?  
Mark: He told Jackie yesterday that the only reason i wanted to open up Morgan's was because i wanted to show up Kate and in doing so i named it after Sonny and 

Carly's son.

(She reads through the rest of the artical and then looks at Mark.)

Veracity: How you know he talked to Jackie?  
Mark: She by my place last night to show me what she had written and wasn't going to publish it unless i said it was okay.  
Veracity: Why didn't you just have her take his out of it.  
Mark: Because then he would of just made her life hell. Like he's making mine.

(She looks at him and then puts the paper down annoyed with him.)

Mark: Tonight is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. But now that your jackass of a boyfriend had Jackie write that.  
Veracity: You could of had her take his name out of it.  
Mark: I could of. But then he would of just made things all the more harder on her.  
Veracity: Hey.

(She walks over to him and hugs him as their hugging he smiles at her then she pulls away from him as he looks at her.)

Mark: I'm sorry Vera.  
Veracity: No hey come on. This wasn't called for. And he knows it.  
Mark: He might know it. He just doesn't care.  
Veracity: Well i do.

(He smiles at her. Then he pulls away from her before he does something that could get them both into trouble.)

Veracity: I'll talk to him when they get home.  
Mark: Okay. And just to let you know.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I know you're going because you and the other girls are playing at the opening.  
Veracity: But you don't want him there.  
Mark: No. Because if he goes i'll end up beating the hell out of him.  
Veracity: Okay.   
Mark: Are right.

(He turns to leave as they walk into the apartment and see him there.)

Severide: Mark!  
Mark: Hey man.  
Severide: Me and Seager still invited to the grand opening tonight?  
Mark: Everyone over at 51 is invited but him.

(Casey looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Severide: Why?

(Veracity hands him the paper and he looks it over seeing what it says he looks at him.)

Severide: Are you freaken kidding me?  
Casey: What? She asked me what i thought of him opening up this restaurant and i told her.  
Severide: Mark Buchanan's only opening Morgan's good name by the way.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Severide: To show up the Hold up's owner Kate Kane. And in doing so he named it after Carly and Sonny Corinthos Son Morgan Jason Corinthos. 

(He looks at them and then looks off.)

Casey: It was just a joke. I didn't think she'd actually put it in the paper.

(Mark walks over to him and shoves him into the door and goes to punch him only to have Severide grab him and pushes him back.)

Severide: You were out of line with this story Casey.  
Casey: How was i out of line.  
Severide: Everything else in here states how happy people are that he's opening up his own business and nowhere in here does it say that he's trying to one up Kate 

Kane. She's one of his bestfriends. He was going through hell while she was missing.

Casey: Oh yeah he was going through so much heartache he's always hanging over my girlfriend.  
Mark: Better yet Vera bring him.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: I wanna see him get his ass kicked by Morgan's older brother.

(Casey looks at him.)

Mark: Unlike you i won't use a dead person's name for my own gain. So keep it up girlfriend stealer.

(Then shoves around him and out of the apartment as he's about to walk off Casey say's something that gets Mark to charge him and sends him to the floor they go down 

Mark goes to punch him but decides against it and looks at him.)

Mark: You show up tonight i can't be held responsible for what his family does.

(Then he gets up and walks off annoyed with him as he walks out Severide looks at Veracity who looks just as annoyed.)

Severide: You are unbelievable.

(Then he walks off towards his room as Veracity grabs up her coat and leaves the apartment leaving Casey there on the floor looking around pissed off. Outside by his 

truck Mark walks up to it and gets ready to get in as Veracity walks up to him.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey what's up?  
Veracity: I'm not out here to apologize for him.  
Mark: Okay. So why you out here?  
Veracity: Because i want you to know. That i don't think that's the reason why you named it after Morgan.  
Mark: It wasn't.  
Veracity: And Morgan's family aren't going to be mad at you for naming your restaurant after him. Mainly given how the idea for the name came from Michael.  
Mark: It was.

(She grabs his hand getting him to smile at her.)

Veracity: You know Morgan would be so happy you named your restaurant after him. He really would be. So would Kiki.  
Mark: I know she would be.

(Veracity smiles at him as she let's his hand go and then looks off.)

Mark: I slept with Chase last night.

(She looks at him and gets upset but quickly covers it.)

Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: How was he?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Wow.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: You really are an Evermoist member.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: I gotta tell ya.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: He was good. Good as in weird.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. He was hot too.   
Veracity: I'm sure.  
Mark: Look Vera.  
Veracity: No hey Mark. It's your life you have every right to move on with your life.  
Mark: Yeah i know that. Before the feelings Veracity you were one of my bestfriends.  
Veracity: I know that. And i'll remain that if that's what you want?  
Mark: It is.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Just keep your boyfriend away from me.  
Veracity: I have a feeling after this stunt he won't be much longer.

(Mark smiles at her as he gets into the truck and closes the door.)

Veracity: I'll see you tonight.  
Mark: Okay.

(He turns it on and then puts it into drive and drives off as Veracity pulls her phone out and calls one of her bandmates who answers on the first ring.)

Serenity: Did Casey really tell her that?  
Veracity: Yeah and it hurt Mark a lot.

(She looks off annoyed.)

Serenity: Now it really does make feel like an ass for the way we all treated him.  
Veracity: Yeah. But understands some what.

(She laughs on the other end. She remains on the phone with her talking and joking around with her. Over on National City,Ca over at Kara's condo in her bedroom Kate's 

lying down on the bed still asleep as Kara comes back from her.)

Kara: Don't you look all comfy.  
Kate: I'd be even more comfy if you were still here with me.

(She grabs her hand and pulls her onto the bed making her laugh as she grabs her up and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kiss continues Kara smiles even 

more in it. As their kiss continues Kara deepens it sending them into another love making session. Meanwhile over in Gotham City over at Kate's penthouse in Mary's 

room both her and Ryan are still asleep as their sleeping Mary's phone goes off she grabs it up and looks at the time and then puts the phone down to see Ryan behind 

her and smiles at her. Then she lies back down as Ryan wakes up and looks around the room and sees Mary there.)

Ryan: Hi.  
Mary: Hi.

(She kisses her getting her to smile at her as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Later that night over Morgan's Grand opening 

Reagan's behind the bar handing out drinks as Mark walks in to talk to everyone. As he walks in he looks over at Reagan who smiles at him.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Just nervous.

(She hands him something and he looks at it.)

Reagan: Just to calm your nerves.  
Mark: Right.

(He drinks it then puts the cup down and looks at her.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Reagan: You bet.  
Mark: Where's Ares?  
Reagan: Over there.

(He looks over at her and smiles at her. Sonny sees him and says something getting him to turn and look at them.)

Sonny: Speech.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: No. I'm no good at those.  
Kate: Oh come on Mark. It doesn't make sense. Well it has to make some sense.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Are right. Hey Reagan lime and soda.

(She smiles at him as she makes his drink and then looks over at her girlfriend and smiles at her getting her to wink at her. Once his drink is made Reagan hands it to 

him and he smiles at her.)

Mark: Come out from behind there real fast.

(She nods her head at him as she makes herself a drink real quick and then hands one to Ares who walks up to her and they stand next to Mark whose got Chase next to 

him.)

Mark: Now like i said i'm not one for speeches. But Sonny's being mean and making me give one.

(He starts laughing along with Michael and Jason.)

Mark: Anyway. When i came up with this idea for the restaurant i wasn't sure what i was going to name it or who would seriously come and help me celebrate one of the 

biggest nights of my life. Other then bruising Julian Jerome's ego.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Anyway. Two weeks before this place was finished i still hadn't come up for a name for this place yet and then i took a trip out to Port Charles and i went to 

see the grave of the man this restaurant is named after and i kept trying to figure out what i should name it until his brother told me a name and i thought it was 

good name and then i went and asked his parents if i could name the restaurant after Morgan and they said it was fine. Alive i know Morgan had it rough from joining up 

with the wrong people are well just being a Corinthos in general.

(Both Carly and Sonny look off making them laugh at them.)

Mark: Anyway. Other than those things. Morgan was one hell of a person he put up with a lot from heart breaks to well being stud up by Reagan once.

(They start laughing at her face. As she puts her head into her girlfriends shoulder whose laughing at her.)

Mark: And then after that Kate Kane.

(She laughs as Kara's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyway. As i said Morgan was a great guy who had a lot to live for and his life was sadly taken away from him way to soon. So i wanna dedicate tonight and this 

restaurant to him. To Morgan.

Everyone: To Morgan.

(They all drink as Mark looks at Reagan. And then he puts his drink down and walks off as Reagan looks at him and feels bad for him. Outside Mark's leaning against the 

wall as Kate walks out to check on him.)

Kate: Hey.

(He looks at her and laughs as he falls to the ground and she rushes over to him and to hugs him as he loses it over talking about Morgan. Back inside.)

Michael: Out of us all who took it hard when Morgan died was Mark.  
Ryan: Why?  
Jason: He was in love with him.

(She looks at him and then looks off feeling bad for him.)

Luke: Wasn't he a little young for him?  
Michael: No one said Mark would of ever acted on his feelings for him. I mean Morgan was in love with Kiki.

(They look at him and nod their heads at him. Minutes later Mark comes back into the restaurant. And continues to celebrate the opening of his new restaurant that he 

happily named after Morgan someone had at one mean't everything to him. Through out the night Mark talks and jokes around his guests as he talks to them he ignores the 

looks he's getting from Casey. And then looks up at the stage where Evermoist is playing as he's watching them. Mark grabs Willow and starts dancing with her making 

her laugh as they dance to one of the songs they recently did as it continues to play she smiles at him once the song ends. Mark walks up on to the stage and hugs 

Calamity who laughs at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Evermoist!

(Everyone claps for them as he hugs Serenity then pulls away from her as he claps hands with Charity who laughs at him as he walks back over to Veracity and hugs her 

getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her as he jumps off of the stage. As he jumps off he walks over to Chase and smiles at him.)

Chase: You seem to be doing better?  
Mark: Oh i'm doing just fine. And it's thanks to them and well you.  
Chase: Why me?  
Mark: Aside from them. You've been there just as much for me.  
Chase: No more then you were for me the other night.  
Mark: I know. Last night was fun.  
Chase: It was.  
Mark: Well i do have one thing to ask of you.  
Chase: Name it?  
Mark: Will you go out with tomorrow night?  
Chase: Yes i would love to go out with you tomorrow night.  
Mark: Okay good.

(Chase grabs him in and kisses him getting Mark to smile in it Jackie and Finn look over and laugh as he laughs at him.)

Finn: Show off.  
Jackie: Yeah well he is your brother.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Finn: True.

(As the night wears on Mark and Chase goof off with everyone still there. And they continue to celebrate until it's time for him to close up the restaurant. The 

following morning over at Mark's he's sitting down on the couch reading Kara's latest artical in Catco Magazine as he's smiling at what she said once he finishes he 

puts the magazine down and walks off towards his room again where he sees Chase still lying there asleep and smiles at him as he walks over to him and lies down next 

to him and falls asleep again as he falls asleep as he falls asleep he has a smile on his face because for the first time in his life something has finally gone right 

other then his personal life he opened up his own business and hopes Morgan would be happy knowing he named his restaurant after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that final chapter. Because towards the end it was a little sad when Mark was talking about Morgan but you know never how much you're gonna miss someone until their no longer around. Coming up Monday will be another Kagan one shot And i'm kind of tossed between Kate Jr and Friends with Lucifer. Let me know down in the comments below which one of these i should do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because with Mark getting closer to opening his Restaurant and with Chase showing up to his door will there be more drama then he wants. Find out in the final chapter of this story coming up later tonight.


End file.
